


What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tears, spoilers for 2x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****Season 2 Episode 15 (3/4/15) spoilers*****<br/>Me writing through my angst from the end of the episode from Clarke's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)

**Author's Note:**

> SO IM EMOTIONALLY COMPROMISED AND CANT STOP CRYING SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY GFDI THE 100 WRITERS  
> ENJOY MY PAIN

The retreat echoed sourly from the horn, distant and distasteful in Clarke’s ears. _‘No,’_ her mind whispered to her, _‘That can’t be it. Our people are still inside. For gods’ sakes, they’re just children!’_ Disbelievingly, Clarke shook her head. “No,” she repeated aloud, directing her words to the Grounder Commander. “No! My people are still in there!”

“I’m sorry, Clarke, but I had to do what was best for my people. I had to use my head, not my heart, to make this decision,” Lexa said, eyes trying to convey her sincerest condolences.

Clarke reared back as though Lexa had dealt her a physical blow. She had begun to really let herself feel for the other girl, only to have the Commander rip her heart out and stomp on it. “N-no, Lexa, please don’t do this,” she whispered pleadingly. “Please, Lexa.”

“I really am sorry, Clarke. May we meet again.” Lexa turned and began leading her people away from the vault-like door to the Mount Weather facility.

Clarke collapsed to the ground, sobbing loudly, broken and battered emotionally. She couldn’t save her people, and the woman she loved cared more for her own people than Clarke or Clarke’s people. She felt someone try to help her to her feet, to help her leave this place, but Clarke shrugged them off. All she wanted to do was die. No Lexa, no friends, just herself, here on the ground, fallen, cold, tired of it all.

The voice in her head made a reappearance. _'No. NO! I don't need her. I don't need anyone!'_ Clarke shook her head viciously, hands clutching harshly at her dirtied hair. _'I have taken care of everyone and everything since landing on this planet. Why should I need help? No - I will never accept anyone’s help ever again. Everything is on me, my responsibility, my failure, my success. I don’t need anyone.’_


End file.
